Stage d'observation chez un médecin déjanté
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: UA. Les 7ème année de Gryffondor et Serpentard, accompagnés de leurs directeurs de maison et du directeur de Poudlard, vont faire un stage d'observation dans le service du Dr. House. C'est l'occasion pour un certain professeur pour retrouver une ancienne connaissance, et d'apprendre des secrets qui changeront le cours de sa vie... - FIC EN PAUSE. Je la reprendrais quand j'en aurais


Me revoici, me revoilou, je vous présente ma première longue fic sur Dr. House et Harry Potter. =)

Je sais, le titre est pourri, l'idée n'est pas très brillante, mais ça faisait un long moment qu'elle trottait dans ma tête, j'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je l'écrive. lol

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**1.**

Un petit groupe de sorciers arriva dans une ruelle vide. Il était composé des élèves de septième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard, accompagnés de quelques uns de leurs professeurs : Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, et Severus Rogue.

Ils marchèrent un peu dans la ville, en tenue de moldus, et arrivèrent devant un hôpital du nom de Princeton-Plainsboro.

Une femme les attendait déjà devant. Il s'agissait du Dr. Lisa Cuddy, doyenne de la faculté de cet hôpital. La grande patronne, quoi.

- Bonjour et bienvenue dans le New Jersey, fit-elle avec un sourire. Entrez donc, il fait un peu froid.

Le petit groupe entra dans le hall de l'hôpital. Après toutes les salutations d'usage, elle continua :

- J'ai pensé que notre service de diagnostic serait parfait pour votre visite d'observation. Il est dirigé par le docteur House depuis plusieurs années, et il existe très peu de services de ce type. Je vous laisse suivre son équipe jusqu'à leurs bureaux.

Ils suivirent donc l'équipe, composée des docteurs Foreman, Hadley, Chase, et Taub.

- Le docteur House n'est pas encore arrivé, malheureusement, dit Foreman, mais nous avons déjà admis un patient.

- Le docteur Cuddy a apparemment omis de préciser que, même si le service est officiellement dirigé par le docteur House, ce dernier est supervisé par le docteur Hope Weaver, ajouta Chase.

- Pourquoi est-il supervisé ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

- Euh... fit Hadley. Disons que c'est histoire compliquée.

- Je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi quand vous verrez le docteur House, renchérit Taub.

Ils étaient arrivés dans les bureaux du service, au nombre de deux : le bureau personnel du Dr. House, et le bureau de son équipe. L'équipe resta debout, et laissa les professeurs prendre place autour de la table en verre. Les élèves prirent des blocs-notes, s'armèrent de leur plume et attendirent.

- Et où est cette fameuse surperviseuse, si vous me permettez ce terme ? questionna McGonagall.

Les docteurs se regardèrent, et Hadley se lança :

- Elle est partie chercher le docteur House chez lui, pour ne pas qu'il arrive à 11 heures et demi du matin, comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Les médecins commencèrent à parler du cas, émettant des hypothèses sur la pathologie dont il était atteint, quand, un quart d'heure après, ils entendirent une dispute dans le couloir, dont le volume était atténué par le vitrage.

Les sorciers se retournèrent vers la provenance de ces bruits, quand la porte, vitrée également, s'ouvrit brutalement. Deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, visiblement assez en colère : un homme, assez grand, aux cheveux poivre et sel, avec une canne, boitant visiblement, et une jeune femme, aux cheveux châtains, vêtue d'un jean moulant, d'un pull avec un décolleté pas trop plongeant mais qui mettait en valeur son assez forte poitrine, et juchée sur des talons aiguilles de 10 cm.

Il était difficile de deviner lequel des deux était le plus énervé, mais ils se tournèrent vers leurs visiteurs.

- Bonjour, fit la jeune femme d'une voix froide et posée, qui contrastait avec la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux gris. Je suis le docteur Weaver, et voici le docteur House (elle désigna l'homme à la canne).

- Bonjour, fit également celui-ci. (Il se tourna vers son équipe.) On a déjà un cas ?

- Oui, répondit Foreman, avant de lui donner la liste des symptômes, que House nota avec soin sur le tableau blanc.

- Au fait, madame la grande patronne, dit House en direction de Weaver, combien d'heures de consultations va coûter mon retard ?

Son ton était ironique.

- Oh... Je dirais bien 30 heures, répondit-elle sans se laisser démonter, les yeux fixés sur le dossier du patient, qu'elle épluchait soigneusement.

- 30 heures ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, 30 heures, confirma-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux vers lui. Une heure pour chaque retard depuis le début du mois.

Et c'est là que Severus Rogue, qui était resté silencieux depuis son arrivée de ce matin, sut où il avait déjà vu cette femme. Il en resta totalement abasourdi : Hope Weaver n'était rien de moins que son ancienne petite amie !

Ils s'étaient connus à Poudlard. Il était son professeur et elle son élève. Ils avaient eu une relation secrète pendant la septième année de Hope.

Elle avait tellement changé depuis qu'ils avaient rompus : ses traits s'étaient durcis, ses yeux semblaient plus froids qu'avant, et elle n'avait désormais plus peur de mouler sa silhouette bien proportionnée dans des vêtements moulants. Hope avait effectivement énormément changé en 12 ans.

Mais comment n'avait-il pas pu la reconnaître à l'instant où elle est arrivée ?

Il se reconcentra sur la conversation en cours, assez troublé.

- Si je passe 30 heures en consultations, continua tranquillement House, comment pourrais-je m'occuper des pauvres patients très malades qui passent dans ce service ?

Hope le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser à côté de la première, puis ricana froidement.

- Docteur House, tout le monde sait que vous n'en avez strictement rien à faire de vos patients, que vous considérez plus comme des énigmes que comme des êtres humains. N'essayez pas de vous valoriser aux yeux de nos visiteurs.

House eut l'air de ne pas savoir quoi répondre, puis détourna la conversation sur les différents tests à effectuer sur le patient. Néanmoins, Hope buta sur l'un d'eux.

- Docteur House, puis-je vous rappeler qu'on n'ouvre pas le crâne d'un patient pour lui prélever un bout de cerveau sans avoir la confirmation par un examen que quelque chose en vaut la peine ?

- C'est très gentil à vous de me rafraîchir la mémoire, docteur Weaver. Faisons donc une IRM et perdons du temps.

- Il y a des règles, et je suis là pour faire en sorte que vous les respectiez. (Son ton était aussi froid qu'il pouvait l'être.) Je ne suis pas là par plaisir, vous êtes encore pire qu'un gamin quand vous vous y mettez ! Même si je sais que vous avez lancé l'idée de cette opération uniquement pour voir si je vous donnerais l'autorisation de faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Et vous ne l'avez pas. Je tiens à vous préciser par ailleurs que je n'ai pas l'intention d'approuver vos idées farfelues à moins d'avoir des preuves solides, et ce, pendant toute la période où nous traiterons ce patient. (Elle s'adressa à l'équipe.) Maintenant, allez faire les examens, nous avons perdu assez de temps.

Les médecins sortirent de la pièce, bientôt suivis des élèves.

- Et vous, docteur House, descendez aux consultations. Je m'assurerais personnellement que vous aurez bien effectué vos 30 heures, et que vous n'avez pas passé les trois quarts du temps à faire semblant de travailler en vous cachant dans une salle de consultation.

House soupira, puis partit en direction de l'ascenseur.


End file.
